Stormwind Party for Labour
The Stormwind Party for Labour (SLP also Stormwind Labour Party or Labour) is a major political party within the Stormwind House of Commons. It has branches in all five territories, but is primarily based in the Stormwind-Elwynn Forest region. The Stormwind Labour Party notably campaigns for worker's rights, a more transparent Justice and Political system as well as open citizenship to non-human Stormwind immigrants. The SLP maintains a strong Democratic Socialist platform and has plans to campaign for this throughout its first term. It was founded by . They hope to be one of the major political parties in the upcoming elections. History Formation Following a meeting with Lucy Bell, leader of the Cobbler's Guild, Tabitha Greywarden (the Party founder) was inspired to expand her role in public service. As such, she soon created the drafts for the Stormwind Party for Labour (Though is hoping to find worthy running mates). Policies The Stormwind Party for Labour maintains a left/centrist policy platform, of which are listed below. Should one be wanting to know the Party's policy on an issue not mentioned below, a Party candidate can be mailed. Policy List * Economy - The economy is a main talking point for the party. Campaigning for more regulation on businesses and higher taxes on rich companies and nobles, the SLP also wishes for easier access and funding support for small businesses to encourage personal citizens growth of income. Additionally, the Party supports the Stormwind Commission for Economic Deviation which would investigate criminal activity within multi-kingdom corporations like Venture Co. * Worker's Rights - Going hand in hand with their economy scheme, Labour also believes that workers should have fair pay and better security as to bolster company income and efficiency. Moreover, the Party wishes to end de facto slavery conducted by Nobles to their servants, whom though bound to their service, is paid little to nothing for decent work. * Citizenship - The Stormwind Party for Labour wholeheartedly welcomes migrants with Alliance citizenship to migrate to Stormwind and its surrounding regions in order to encourage multi-culturalism and better Alliance relations. * Healthcare - The Labour Party supports more affordable healthcare and while supporting the Church in all charity affairs, maintains a dedicated loyalty to Secularism in that funding of medical clinics must be made by the public and not the Kingdom. * Social Security Nets - Coupled with Healthcare and Education, the Labour Party stands for better rights and security for civilians which include the ending of unfair business management which drain workers, Kingdom-funded family support and the end to nobility corruption of which drain public coffers. * Horde-Alliance relations - Currently, while standing for multiculturalism, the SLP is anti-Horde co-operation. However, those wishing to defect from the Horde and can provide sound reparations may be considered temporary assylum. * Trade - The Labour Party supports trade throughout all Alliance factions, but bars any trade agreements with the Horde until proper justice can be made in honour of the former King Wrynn. The Labour Party supports buying old Proudmoore-class vessels from the Grand Alliance Navy in order to encourage better trade capacity. * Judiciary - With its founder a Magistrate, Labour continually supports the pursuit of a fairer justice system, with Magistrates accused of corruption to have their term put on hold until the claims are either proven or disproved. * Military - The Labour Party additionally supports the expansion of the Grand Alliance Military, but denounces conscription. They encourage that larger Kingdoms donate more forces so that smaller factions do not drain their own military too drastically. They also support private scrapping so that old war machine materials may be used for public benefit (I.E. building houses or more machines where applicable). Candidates Tabitha Greywarden Founder and leader of the Party, Tabitha Greywarden is currently the party's only candidate for election. As a former military officer, she hopes to improve the lives of both common workers and the soldiers in the Grand Alliance Military. Category:Organizations Category:Political Organizations Category:Politics Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Stormwind Organizations Category:Stormwind House of Commons Category:Stormwind Party for Labour